


The Oracle of Ramuh

by Eowyn (eowynsmusings)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Fluff, King Ardyn, M/M, Oracle Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynsmusings/pseuds/Eowyn
Summary: When Ardyn over-exerts himself while healing the afflicted, Noctis is there to heal him. But was their meeting just happenstance or is a higher power involved?





	The Oracle of Ramuh

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration with [Croliv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croliv_writes/) who helped solidify the idea for this story. Artwork by Croliv as well ... thank you so much for working on this with me <3  
>    
>  **Prompt:** Ardynoct Week, Day 6 - Oracle!Noct  & King!Ardyn AU  
>    
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and promise to return them after borrowing them for my purposes ... near enough in the state I found them in.  
>    
>  **Beta:** Big thanks to Undomiel_48 for checking this over again *huggles*

The festivities had lasted all day and most of the night, as had become tradition in Lucis as well as the rest of Eos. The purging of the Scourge and cleansing of their most beloved Star was more than enough reason for it after all, and Ardyn couldn't begrudge his people their merriment. Even if it meant that he was wide awake in the small hours of the new morning, studying the man who slept soundly beside him. Raven hair that reached his shoulder blades was ruffled in sleep, and those brilliant blue eyes closed to the world for the time being. The eyes Ardyn had been dreaming of before he had even known Noctis' name.  
  
Oracle, the people called him; and Royal Consort. Some went so far as to call him Herald of the Astrals, and all were true, but to Ardyn Lucis Caelum, King of Lucis, he was so much more. He had called Noctis the _Light of his Life_ on the day of their union, but even that was not quite enough. Noctis had saved him, had saved all of them simply by being himself. Gentle and caring, and maybe a little rash, he had prevented a future that ... was far too horrible to think of. Ardyn had seen it, once, in the Crystal, and he had not been able to let go of his beloved for at least two hours afterwards. Noctis knew as well, had known since the very start, and with Ramuh's help, had kept Ardyn from faltering. From falling. Izunia had not turned on him and was quite happy with the fact that he would never have to take the king's mantle. After all, that gave him more time to pursue Ardyn's Shield, and that was something the Lucian king truly didn't wish to dwell upon.  
  
Noct had laughed it all off, had even lectured Ardyn that since Izunia seemed to be rather pleased with their relationship, he should bestow the same kindness upon his brother. Ardyn remembered that he'd looked at his beloved as if he'd sprouted a second head or something of that ilk. Of course, Noctis was correct, and secretly he was happy for Izunia and Gil, but he didn't have to admit as much out loud, did he? Yes, Noctis was right. As he had been right from the start as well. The day Ardyn had foolishly overdone his healing and ... collapsed like a fool.  
  
~~~  
  
He had travelled alone, much to Gil's dismay, but his Shield had been needed for the training of the newest recruits for the Crownsguard. Thus, he had reluctantly agreed to let Ardyn, his bloody King, travel to Duscae on his own. To one of the major shrines of Ramuh. After all, nothing bad would happen on such a well-travelled road, right? Well, the road hadn't been the problem, but the state of the town surrounding the shrine had been. There were so many Scourge victims there, but also those wounded in mining accidents and so forth. All seeking Ramuh's blessing, and the healing of the priests. They all flocked to Ardyn once word spread that the Healer King himself was in town and so ... so he had spent a whole day caring for those who needed him most.  
  
In the end, he had been dead upon his feet, but he had been unable to say no to that little girl who had hobbled up to him, begging him to make the voices in her head stop. One more day, Ardyn had known, and she would have been beyond his powers of healing. So he had knelt before her and had gently cupped her face, bringing his forehead to hers as he released the warm light of his healing powers into her. He could feel the moment the daemonic essence within her had latched onto him instead, and he could tell that he was swaying, shaking and eventually convulsing, and the last thing he heard was her agonised scream, fearful that she had killed their beloved king. Then ... only darkness.  
  
Ardyn only found out later what had come to pass that evening. He had collapsed in a heap next to his patient, froth coming from his mouth, his eyes rolled back into his head as his body shook with fit after fit. The little girl, Lylia, had run off to find the most gifted of the priests, a young man who had grown up as an orphan in the shrine. A young man who would become everything to Ardyn. Noctis. Noctis had quickly found two strong men to carry a stretcher, but instead of taking Ardyn to the healing house next to the shrine as would have been the more expected route, Noct ordered them to take the king to his own rather humble abode. Apparently, he had figured that it would be bad for the morale of the shrine's patients to see the Healer King at death's door. Simply because he had been an idiot who didn't know when enough was enough.  
  
Ardyn knew very little of all of this, and for the next few days, he was unconscious most of the time, and when he wasn't, he was haunted by blue eyes that seemed to be able to see into his very soul. Almost like his mother's had been... But there was a gentleness to them as well, more like his father's eyes had been, and he found himself dreaming of them whenever he was lucid enough to actually realise as much.  
  
Then there was the song he heard. A lullaby that was favoured by many across Lucis. He did not know the voice, but he was somehow certain that it belonged to the same person as those blue eyes. A man. Whatever nightmares haunted him, the song eased his mind and sent him back to a more restful slumber. Now of course he knew that he was already falling for Noctis then and there, but it had not diminished anything that followed, after he finally woke up.  
  
"Ah, look who's finally gracing us with his presence again, Lylia. The foolish man we call our King." That was the voice of... Turning his head was painful and far more strenuous than it had any right to be, but finally Ardyn's eyes settled upon a young, dark-haired man in the white and flowing robes of one of the healers at the shrine. A priest, yes, but not bound by the same stringent rules and vows as those who gave their lives to serving the Astrals. "Bloody virginal idiots who don't know what their missing out on," Gil had once referred to them, and Ardyn had to agree with that. Somehow, seeing the young man with those striking blue eyes in the robes he was wearing made Ardyn's heart skip a beat, and he wasn't quite willing yet to give this much thought. His head was hurting far too much.  
  
"Don't talk about him that way, Noctis, or I'll tell Master Anatar about it. You know he's still mad at you for calling Lord Bahamut..."  
  
"A useless, sword-wielding but not using idiot? And I'm standing by it. We wouldn't be needing King Ardyn travelling the country and endangering himself if the Draconian was actually doing something about the Scourge now would we? Though I will admit, I am glad he saved you. Wouldn't do to lose my young conscience, would it?" He ruffled the young girl's dark curls before picking up a pitcher of what Ardyn hoped was water for him. It was. "Here. You must be thirsty after sleeping for three days straight. The fever has broken now, but you will still need to rest." Then, seemingly as an afterthought, he added, "Your Majesty."  
  
Ardyn needed the healer's, Noctis' help in lifting his head so he could take a few sips. He wanted to drink more, but knew full well that he would only make himself sick. Sighing, he smiled gratefully, and if he shivered ever so slightly as Noctis' fingers brushed over his cheek as he laid back down on the rather soft pillow, then he could surely blame that on his current condition. It wouldn't do to upset his saviour after all.  
  
"My name is Noctis, and I am one of the healers at Ramuh's shrine. But I'm sure you already figured out that much." He pointed at his robes and shrugged, "I grew up at the shrine, one of the lucky orphans if you will who they took in before the war grew too fierce and they started, well, had to start really, turning folk away."  
  
"And still you made sure they took me in," the young girl piped up from behind Noctis, slowly coming closer. Her big brown eyes filled with tears, and she bowed her head. "Thank you, your Majesty. I ... I was so afraid that I might have... That healing me might have..."  
  
"You are quite welcome," Ardyn rasped, smiling at her warmly. "It might have been folly and unwise of me as Noctis here would put it..." The young man didn't even have the grace to blush, but only looked down at Ardyn defiantly, "but I couldn't let harm come to you." He didn't have to tell her how close she had come to being lost forever, there was no need for it. However, the look he shot the young healer told Noctis all he needed to know. Which made the dark-haired man nod at him. In thanks, Ardyn believed.  
  
"Lylia? Would you go and fetch me some more Goldenleaf from the shrine? If Master Anatar asks what it's for, tell him it is for King Ardyn. I think it's safe to say that Lucis won't need to look for another ruler just yet." The girl nodded, and was gone within seconds. "For your headache," Noctis explained. "I don't know how or why, but I can feel what ails people even though I do not have the same healing powers as you. When I heard you had come to Aulea, I admit to having breathed a sigh of relief. Our little town has nothing on Insomnia as far as I can tell from people's stories, but it has come to host every victim of the Astral war, both wounded and Scourged, from all of Duscae. When Lylia started showing signs of ... of being sick, I was half tempted to take her to the Crown City, but Master Anatar, the Master Healer and High Priest of Ramuh, assured me that you would come this way before long. I had almost lost hope, but now, here you are. And you saved Lylia."  
  
Those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes held Ardyn's for maybe a moment too long, but the gratitude within them was palpable. Flippant he might be, but Noctis seemed to have a heart of gold. Clearing his throat, he looked away. "I am sorry about the state of my humble abode, but I thought it'd be best if you were kept away from prying eyes."  
  
"Thank you," Ardyn whispered, feeling sleepy once again. "For giving up your bed to me, and for trying to help me. My Shield would have killed me had he been here because you are right, what I did was ... foolhardy. But I am glad I could save your friend..." Sleep claimed him again, and he dreamt of gentle hands upon his forehead, and blue eyes gazing into his very soul.  
  
~~~  
  
Noct was mumbling in his sleep, breaking Ardyn out of his reminiscing and the king smiled. He had grown to love this little quirk of his beloved, even before he and Noct had truly become ... what they were now to each other. Now, Ardyn looked down on his love adoringly before leaning close to kiss his husband's temple. Noct scrunched up his nose in sleep, but didn't wake. Of course he didn't. Fireworks could go off around him, and he'd sleep right through them. Maybe it was his special connection to Ramuh as he always insisted, or maybe it was just Noct enjoying his shut eye a bit too much. Whatever it was, it was just one of those things that made his beloved so very appealing.  
  
Very much like another little thing that would probably drive most people up the wall, but that did not bother Ardyn. The royal kitchen staff, yes, but not him. Izunia thought it was hilarious, and tried on occasion to play a vegetable related prank on his brother-in-law. Unfortunately for him, those tended to backfire on him most of the time, in rather spectacular ways. Still, Izunia adored Noctis, and had done so from the start. "Thank the Six, you're finally settling down. The Council was already growing worried. Though I think I'd rather not attend the first meeting when they speak of the line of succession with you..." He'd smirked and sauntered off then, but Ardyn had ensured he was present for that meeting. And every one that followed.  
  
Funnily enough, the Council had been fine with a lot of options Ardyn proposed when it came to fatherhood and the succession. Even adoption, though that was not their favoured one of course. So Ardyn and Noct had both agreed on using a surrogate mother, and thanks to Master Anatar, this somehow didn't even involve Ardyn spending ... a night with the woman they had decided upon. Their young son, Regis, was hopefully fast asleep now, under constant supervision by his nanny. Lylia. She had become an integral part of their lives, right from the start.  
  
~~~  
  
The next time Ardyn had come to, the young girl was keeping watch over him. "Ah, your Majesty. Noctis had to go to the shrine to look after a few of his patients, but he'll be back soon. He said to make you drink should you wake because you need to rehy... something. I am sorry, but I can't remember. Whenever he uses those big words, my mind goes blank somehow." She held out a cup of tea, and surprisingly enough, Ardyn was able to sit up without too much problem this time. He took the cup gratefully and slowly drank the contents.  
  
"It's the Goldenleaf, Noctis says. Good to clear your head and help you recover. If you feel up to it later, there is some chicken broth as well. Noctis will help you with that though as I have to return to the shrine as well and look after some of the other sick children there. The priests help them, yes, but they don't play with them." She suddenly covered her mouth with both hands and gasped. "I am so sorry, your Majesty. I'm babbling, and Master Anatar would be so cross with me if he knew..."  
  
"Then we better not tell him, right?" Ardyn whispered conspiratorially, smirking at her. "And please call me Ardyn. We're not at court after all, and king or not, I'm just a human being. Like you."  
  
Lylia blinked at first, but then slowly nodded. "Ardyn. I ... thank you." The sound of an opening door made the young girl nearly jump out of her skin, but when she heard Noctis announce that he had returned, she sighed in relief. "I guess that's my cue to leave, but I will come and visit you again tomorrow. Maybe you won't be so sleepy anymore then." Noctis entered the room in that moment, and Lylia stood. "I'll be going then. Good night, _Ardyn_." She was beaming brightly, and there was a bounce to her step as she brushed past Noctis on her way out.  
  
The young man simply raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any questions. "I see you had the tea? How do you feel now?"  
  
"Better, thank you. Though I have to admit that after however many days of lying in your bed, still in my shirt at that, I feel decidedly sticky and altogether unpleasant. I don't suppose you will allow me to get up and take a bath or something of the kind?" Ardyn truly felt ... ripe, and his eyes took on a begging quality. It was unfair, he knew, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
Noctis rolled his eyes. "I was going to offer a sponge bath, but I guess you are looking for something a bit more ... involved? I could prepare a bath for you, but only under the condition that you will allow me to help you. And I have brought some robes from the shrine for you so I can get your own garments washed and cleaned for you." Ardyn's heart did a strange kind of somersault inside his chest at the thought of Noctis helping him bathe, but there was nothing for it. If his body reacted to the attraction he was now sure he felt to the young man, he would find a way to explain it. For surely Noctis could never be interested in him, could he? No. He wasn't that lucky, and never would be.  
  
Noctis didn't wait for an answer and simply left again ... it was months later that he finally admitted why that was. The thought of seeing Ardyn in naught but his skin had quite the effect on the younger man, and he'd needed to take care of certain things that had nothing to do with bath preparations and everything with, well, Ardyn. Evidently, Noctis had been just as drawn to Ardyn from the start and had tried to hide it all with snarky comments and cool and composed behaviour. Like a professional healer and priest was meant to act.  
  
However, it did give Ardyn the opportunity to truly appreciate the healer who had so quickly taken up residence in his heart. Ardyn acknowledged it now, and was certain that it wasn't simply gratitude that made him _feel_ for the younger man. No. He had finally found someone who could make his heart skip a beat, fever or no fever. Noctis was younger, but only by a few years, Ardyn surmised. Probably quite a bit shorter than him, but so was almost everyone. Excepting Gil, but then Gil was a giant. His skin was like ivory and his hair, that he wore in a loose bun, the colour of a raven's coat. And then there were those eyes. Stunning sapphire that made Ardyn want to drown within their depths.  
  
He had to shake himself to clear his mind of those thoughts, and forced his weakened body further upwards, slowly moving his legs to the edge of the rather large bed and onto the cool wooden floor. However, standing on his own was very much out of the question. He knew he'd only fall and what would Noctis think of him then? Foolish indeed. He could take off his shirt though, shuddering at the ... scent that wafted off the material. It needed a wash, desperately, just like he did. Even such a small task was rather taxing though, and he was quite winded by the time the soft material slid off his shoulders. It was right then that Noctis returned, and Ardyn was fairly certain he was seeing things by now. No way did those blue eyes gaze at him with appreciation and ... no. There was no way.  
  
"Do you think you'll be strong enough to lean on me and walk?" the healer asked, already holding out his arm for Ardyn to take. "It's but a few metres. Oh, and I am stronger than I look. You might be taller than me, but I think I can do this."  
  
Ardyn had no doubt about that, but the thought of touching Noctis... Well, there was nothing for it. Taking the proffered arm, Ardyn pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly. He felt lightheaded, but was well aware that this wasn't just due to his current physical condition and more because of his proximity to the young healer. He would die of embarrassment, he knew, once he had to bare himself completely to take a bath for his body reacted rather strongly to Noctis, more so than it ever had before. How could he blame that on overdoing things?  
  
They made their way to the bathing chamber slowly, and thankfully Noctis gave Ardyn some privacy while he undressed and stepped into the bath. Even though he very nearly fell into it, Ardyn was glad for this short reprieve, and chastised himself for _lusting_ after the man who had quite likely saved his life. What was wrong with him? Aside from the darkness within him that only slowly gave way to light. It was always this way, and he knew he would have to return to the Crown City and the Crystal sooner rather than later to fully restore his ... whatever power it was that he possessed. He'd never felt this weak after healing those afflicted by the Scourge, and if he was honest with himself, it did scare him somewhat. Then again, he had saved Lylia, and that made it all worthwhile.  
  
When Noctis returned, Ardyn was just leaning back against the tub, the surface of the water covered in bubbles so the healer would not be able to discern that his king had ... a problem of sorts. However, Ardyn couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips when Noctis asked, "Would you like me to wash your hair?" The thought of the other man touching him in such a way... It was going to be torturous and yet, Ardyn had to admit that he didn't have it in him to say no. And not only because he probably wouldn't be able to manage on his own.  
  
Turning his head to gaze up at the healer, Ardyn nodded. "My clothes will need a wash as well, I fear. However, I did have spares in my bags, which should be with Nox, my chocobo."  
  
"Yes, I know. Your bird is outside in the meadow behind my house, and I took the liberty of bringing your bags inside." Pointing at a small stool by the wall, Noctis grinned. There was a change of clothes as far as Ardyn could see, except for the vests he usually wore. Clearly he wouldn't be needing them for a while yet.  
  
Picking up Ardyn's discarded trousers, Noct placed them into a hamper before approaching the king. Taking a deep breath, Ardyn submerged his head briefly and then sat up to give Noctis more room. Feeling Noctis' hands on him, massaging his skull, it felt heavenly, and another moan escaped his lips before he could help himself. However, the healer didn't comment, working methodically, making Ardyn feel terrible about his own ... longing. By the time Noctis gently cleaned his chest, Ardyn had found a way to withdraw into himself, his desires forgotten. The young healer was simply doing his job. This was his calling and it had nothing to do with Ardyn or his station. Quite the contrary. He had made his thoughts very clear previously. Somehow Ardyn had just forgotten about it.  
  
~~~  
  
Noct had rolled closer now, his arm lying across Ardyn's stomach as the older man chuckled to himself. He had been such an idiot back then. Deaf and blind. The only reasons Noct hadn't jumped into the tub with him, as he had been desperate to do, were the same kind of thoughts that had plagued Ardyn that day. After all, Ardyn was the king, so the young healer had been certain that firstly, there was probably someone waiting for him back in the Crown City, and secondly he had been certain that Ardyn wouldn't want him anyway. Not after pretty much badmouthing him previously.  
  
Touching Noct's hair, Ardyn leaned back against his fluffed up pillows thinking back to what had happened next, to the first night they had spent sharing a bed. And more importantly, the morning after.  
  
~~~  
  
Ardyn was exhausted beyond belief after he had returned to the bed and Noctis had to help him eat the chicken broth. Which had been delicious. Eyes about to fall shut, he had forced himself back to wakefulness when the young healer had excused himself and wished him a restful night. "And where will you be spending tonight?"  
  
Noctis blinked, but eventually pointed at a rather uncomfortably looking chair. "I will be nearby in case you need me at all. You seem to be over the worst of it, but I wouldn't want to take any chances. After all, you are our king."  
  
"Your very foolish king you mean?" Ardyn chuckled and Noctis blushed. Which only made it more difficult to even look at the younger man. He was so beautiful and enticing and... "I am stealing your bed, but I believe it should be big enough for the two of us. Unless you mind sharing? I would feel terrible asking you to sleep over there again." He gestured in the general direction of the chair. "Please ... you have already done so much to help me. Refusing yet another restful night of sleep doesn't have to be added to that list."  
  
Noctis looked like he wanted to argue, but then he clearly realised that Ardyn's request was almost like a command, and so he sighed and nodded. "You are right. I have shared it many a time..." Ardyn's heart clenched, "with Lylia. And she is the most restless sleeper you have ever seen. If I survived that then I am sure it will be large enough for the two of us."  
  
Still, Noctis took a while longer to actually get into bed, even after Ardyn had moved over to make room for the healer. Had he been less tired, it would have been awkward, he knew, but as it was ... he was too shattered to even fully appreciate the warmth that was emanating from Noctis' body, let alone feel more of that pull and longing he felt in regards to his _saviour_. Sleep claimed him, and if he dreamt he couldn't recall any of it when he woke.  
  
He did, however, notice quite a few things upon waking. Firstly, he and Noctis seemed to have gravitated towards each other in their slumber, and now they were ... for lack of a better word, _snuggled_ up together. However, that wasn't the most astounding thing. Which was saying a lot. Ardyn could barely feel it at first, but something was brushing against his lips. It took his sleep addled mind a few moments to realised that this something was in fact another pair of lips and... Was Noctis kissing him? Why? It made no sense! Or maybe ... was he still dreaming? But as he blinked his eyes open, the young healer was right there. Blue eyes widened in horror, and Ardyn couldn't react fast enough to stop Noctis from pretty much jumping out of the bed and racing from the room, almost stumbling over his own feet. Shit!  
  
As sleepy as Ardyn had been before, now he was wide awake. Without the healer, the bed seemed cold and far too large, and Ardyn's heartbeat was faster than it probably should be. Where the night before he had convinced himself that his attraction had been one sided and couldn't possibly be reciprocated, he now knew that Noctis felt the same way. Or he wouldn't have kissed the older man. But why had he fled the moment he'd realised the king was awake? Ardyn groaned as realisation hit him. Of course. He was the _King of Lucis_ and Noctis a mere healer at Ramuh's shrine. Except there was nothing _mere_ about Noctis.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ardyn allowed himself to finally analyse his feelings for the young man and he sighed. There was nothing _not_ perfect about Noctis. He was outspoken, something Ardyn craved to find in a mate, caring and gentle, kind to those in need, not to forget the most handsome being Ardyn had ever beheld. It didn't matter to him that Noctis had no family but the shrine's priests and little Lylia, that he wasn't of noble birth or whatever else those of shallow minds would look out for. Noctis had been placed into his path for a reason, and Ardyn was not going to let the young man slip away without even attempting to fight for what he now believed was his ... destiny.  
  
Getting out of bed took longer than he would have liked, but once he stood, Ardyn felt far more stable than the day prior. Wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, Ardyn moved through the small cottage only to find it empty and dark. Where had the healer gone in this predawn twilight? Something told Ardyn to forego the front door and move to the back of the cottage again and the small door that lead out into the garden and the pasture that currently served as Nox' home. There was a well trodden path, leading down to a small pond. Well, small but still large enough for a fishing pier upon which a long haired figure stood, back to Ardyn.  
  
For a moment, the king was confused, but then everything fell into place once again. The bun! Of course, Noctis' hair would be longer. He hadn't really paid any attention to it the night before, and most certainly not that morning, but ... Noctis' hair was beautiful even from a distance. Moving in the gentle morning breeze, it made Ardyn want to reach out and touch it. After asking the other man why he had run away that was.  
  
Stepping onto the planks of the pier, Ardyn cringed as the boards creaked and despite the twilight he could see Noctis' panicked expression when the healer whirled around to look at whosoever was intruding on his moment of solitude. Raising his hand to appease the younger man, Ardyn walked up to him, but remained far enough away to not spook him even further. Inhaling deeply, he then asked, his voice somehow too loud to his own ears, "Why did you run?" By the Six, that must have been the most pathetic way to breach the subject, but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I..." Noctis began before turning his gaze away to look at the water. "Forgive me. I do not know what came over me. I will ask Master Anatar to look after you himself."  
  
"Why?!" Ardyn exclaimed then, his mind unable to catch up with what Noctis was saying. Why would he...  
  
"Because I overstepped," Noctis replied curtly. "I know I did and there is no need to point it out even further. As I said, I do not know why I did what I did. I simply couldn't help it."  
  
"Do you regret it then?" Ardyn enquired, and when Noctis turned his head to glare at him, he added, "Do _you_ regret what happened or do you regret what consequences it might bring about. Not for you, no, but those you care for?" It all made sense somehow. Noctis didn't fear for himself, but clearly his mind was taking him to all sorts of dark places at the moment, and it was high time to snap him out of it. Standing as close as he could now, Ardyn asked again, "Do you regret kissing me? Because that is what happened, isn't it? You kissed me."  
  
The young healer sighed, "I am aware that it probably constitutes some sort of treason or whatever. But please, whatever you do, do not punish Lylia or the shrine. It's not their fault that I clearly lack the respect necessary to..."  
  
"You think I would punish you?! You of all people? You saved my life, I am well aware of this." Noctis huffed. "You did. Which is why I was struggling with ... with this..." Throwing caution to the wind, Ardyn closed the distance between them, his hand coming to rest against Noctis' cheek. Then their lips met again, just as timidly as the first time, and the moment Noctis gasped in shock, Ardyn pulled away. Smiling, he shrugged, "Now we are even at the very least. And should you wish it, Noctis, this can be all that happens and we will never speak of it again."  
  
The first light of dawn turned Noctis' eyes an almost purplish colour, and Ardyn couldn't miss the determination in them. "That would be the smart thing to do, yes. However, my teachers have always called me reckless, and for good reason at that, so what if I would throw caution to the wind? What if ... I do not want this to be all?"  
  
"Then I would ask you if you think you would be able to look past _who_ I am. A foolish king who places the wellbeing of his people above his own, endangering his very kingdom in the process. You were right there, and I fear there is nothing for it. I will never turn from someone who needs my help simply because..."  
  
"Because you might actually die in the process of saving them?" Noctis blinked, apparently shocked by his own candor.  
  
Chuckling, Ardyn nodded. "Yes. That. My brother, Izunia, could tell you a few stories that would make your hair stand on end, I am sure of it. The times he had to nurse me back to health... Far too numerous to count. However, the question still stands. Would you be able to look past all that and simply see ... me? I might be the king, but that's not all that I am. It's not what..."  
  
"Defines you?" Noctis murmured, face pensive. "He was right then, Master Anatar I mean. He told me that it is important to look beyond the obvious and truly see a person. It was after I got into a fight with one of the other boys when I was still little, but ... it still holds true now. I ... I only fear it is the other way around. I didn't see you as our king at first, and clearly didn't this morning or else I would never have done what I did. What I long to do again if I am really honest. But at the same time, now that I am thinking about it, I can't stop. There is no way that this could ever end anyway that isn't..."  
  
"I am free to make decisions like this on my own, Noctis. And I do not care whatever obstacles you think there might be. All I know is that the moment I woke up, I have not been able to shake you from my thoughts. So I would ask you to allow me to court you, as it is quite obvious that you would not be as opposed to the idea as I previously thought."  
  
In lieu of an answer, Ardyn suddenly felt Noctis' lips on his own again, but this time there was nothing timid about their kiss. It was tender and sweet, and then growing increasingly hot as the younger man deepened it. Ardyn swayed by the time they broke apart to catch their breath, and had to hold onto his young ... beloved. "That answer your question? And please, call me _Noct_. Whenever someone uses my full name, I worry I've done something wrong."  
  
Ardyn couldn't help but chuckle. "Very well then, Noct. Who would have thought that a journey to Ramuh's shrine would bring so much more with it? I think even if Gil will be livid about it all, he will be happy in the end. Though I might still hide behind you when he finds out about how close I came to giving the last that I had..."  
  
"I guess you simply have to have a healer close by then? To put you back together if you ... overdo things again?" Noct's smirk was hard to miss, and Ardyn was glad he was already leaning on the young man for his heart did not just one but several somersaults inside his chest. Was this what happiness felt like? Happiness _and_ love? Heart palpitations or not, Ardyn could get used to it. Maybe already had. Yes, falling so quickly was a terrifying thing, but at the same time, it seemed as if he had known Noctis for so much longer. As if they had been ... meant to be together.  
  
Unable to muster the power of speech, Ardyn simply nodded. He could feel his strength fade once more, and that wasn't very surprising, was it? After days of bedrest, he had all but run after Noctis, and now... The young healer seemed to sense Ardyn's predicament, for he gently enquired, "Would you like to share breakfast with me in the meadow? It is still cold now, but you are wrapped up already, and I could bring out additional blankets. We can watch the sunrise, and ... and I guess come to terms with this change in our..."  
  
"Relationship, Noctis," Ardyn provided with a smile. "That is what I want with you. I feel as if I was lead to you for a reason, and though it took me closer to my own destruction than I am willing to admit, I do not regret it. Any of it. You are the one I have always been searching for. I am certain of it."  
  
Noct blushed, but there was something in those dark blue eyes that made Ardyn wonder. However that was not something he cared to analyse now. Nor was it something, as it turned out later, that Noctis would have been able to shed any light on just yet. Thus it was that they simply enjoyed their first ever true meal together, sharing gentle kisses and touches every so often, and simply enjoying each other's company now that they both knew their hearts beat as one.  
  
As the sun rose above the little pond, they sat, hand in hand, smiles on both their faces. Ardyn was already thinking of how he would introduce Noctis to Gilgamesh and Izunia. To the entire court and the Council in fact.  
  
~~~  
  
Glancing down at his human blanket, Ardyn chuckled. How blissfully ignorant they had both been back then, but at the same time, how blessed. Their meeting had been of utmost importance, and Ardyn had been right. They had been meant to find each other, and had been lead _to_ each other by Ramuh himself. The Fulgurian had taken a stand against his brother and had taken not only an interest in the fate of mortals, but was actively influencing fate itself.  
  
Ardyn could still remember the night that had become apparent. The night that had truly changed everything, for the better that was, and that had made the both of them realise how close Ardyn had come to losing it all. They both knew that Ramuh would probably pay dearly for his involvement, and yet, they also didn't even want to consider what might have happened otherwise. It still sent chills down Ardyn's spine now, years later. He had been such a fool, but not only him. The Astrals themselves, Bahamut especially, had been ... something of an idiot.  
  
Noct eventually explained it all to Ardyn in very _technical_ terms. "They should have given you a manual with that bloody rock! Or at least explained to you what the heck you're meant to do with it!" No, Noctis wasn't the biggest fan of the Draconian. For good reason...  
  
~~~  
  
It had taken another week for Ardyn to be well enough to think about travelling again, but Noctis had strictly forbidden any further exertion, which meant healing others, until Ardyn had been able to cleanse himself by using the Crystal. Noct had been beyond shocked to learn that Ardyn had to figure out even that much all by himself with no aid from the Astrals who had presented him with it. The young king had to calm his beloved, and even Lylia had to point out that, well, not all Astrals were bad, were they? After all, it had been Ramuh who had given Noct shelter as a child, in a roundabout way at least. The same was true for her of course, but Lylia never brought up anything that had even remotely to do with her past.  
  
It was clear to Ardyn that the little girl would accompany them to Insomnia, and beyond that as well. Unless maybe they would be able to find a place for her in the Crown City. Which was a possibility. Izunia was trying his hardest to open up schools around the country while Ardyn travelled around to heal those afflicted by the Scourge. Both brothers knew that in the end learning would be most important, that their people had to realise what they were facing. What the Scourge truly was. As a former victim of the parasite, maybe Lylia could help?  
  
The night before their departure saw many tears being shed; Noctis was well loved and many regular visitors to the shrine and those who lived and worked at the healing halls came to bid him goodbye and good luck. Apparently the fact that Ardyn was their king didn't stop anyone from giving a variety of versions of the shovel talk to him, and though the first few had made Ardyn almost growl, eventually he realised that it was all simply testament to how well loved Noctis was. Surely that was a good thing.  
  
When even Master Anatar announced how Noctis was always welcome to return, Ardyn finally laughed out loud. "I assure you that we will both return. _Together_. A fool of a king I might be, but I am not completely brainless. I know that I have found something everyone seeks and not everyone finds. I will prove to all of you who doubt my capabilities that I can make Noctis happy. It has become just as much one of my life's pursuits as bringing peace and prosperity to Lucis."  
  
After a moment or two, the master healer nodded, "His is a kind and gentle heart," he murmured, glancing at Noctis who was currently embracing an old farm woman. "See that you do not break it."  
  
"I would rather open my veins," Ardyn replied, meaning every word. He had truly come to know the young healer over the last few days, and every morning he now woke up next to Noctis, he only loved him more. Not to mention that they were slowly but steadily also learning each other in ... a different way. Noctis' touch was always so very tender, but not timid. Why would he be? Neither of them were new to physical love, it was the emotions that went with it all that were the new aspects. Oh, that and the worry that people would find out that their king had not adhered to tradition when it came to the royal bedchamber.  
  
So far, there had been another reason not to take things too far just yet, Ardyn's recovery. But if he was well enough to travel... Besides, it was obvious that they both wanted to be together, fully, to truly complete the connection that was forming between them. Noctis seemed to be on the same wavelength as Ardyn for when they returned to the little cottage, hand in hand the way they had been walking around the area over the last week so Ardyn could regain his strength again, Noct pushed the king against the wall the moment the door closed behind them. "Remember how you said I should see you as something beyond the _King of Lucis_? Well, I am doing so right now and I'm seeing the man I love and who I want to make love to. Properly. Oh, and if you think you are strong enough, you may also have me afterwards. But after looking after you for so long, I think..."  
  
"Ah, is that the kind of remuneration you normally get for caring for someone? For all of a week and a few days?" Ardyn chuckled, teasing his lover because he knew just how much Noct loved their banter. "Though does this also mean that I have to be sick in order to..." Noct silenced him then with a toe-curling kiss. That lead to a trail of clothes that lead to the bedroom and a full bottle of oil ending up almost half-way emptied.  
  
Never had Ardyn felt this close to another person before, and when sleep finally claimed him, only after Noct had cleaned them both of stickiness for the second time that night, he had the biggest smile imaginable upon his lips.  
  
It turned out that the peace and happiness were only fleeting for Ardyn was awakened by a thrashing Noct, who practically hit him in the face with his flailing arm. That would wake up anyone, Ardyn mused as he blinked himself to more wakefulness. It took some time for his sleep addled brain to put two and two together, but if there had been any doubts in Ardyn's mind that his beloved was in the grips of a dreadful night terror, Noct's whimpers drove home the truth. "No, oh please no." Ardyn was gently shaking the younger man, but to no avail. Tears streamed down Noctis' face now, each one like a dagger stabbing Ardyn's heart. Then came the sound that truly broke it. "No! Ardyn!" The sound of his own name, sobbed more than spoken, tore Ardyn to shreds, and he felt tears run down his cheeks.  
  
However, now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself. Since shaking his lover wasn't helping. Ardyn leaned closer to kiss away Noct's tears before gathering the slighter man up in his arms, cradling him against his chest. "I'm here," he whispered over and over again, kissing into Noct's sweaty hair. "I love you, Noctis. Please wake up. Wake up, my love."  
  
Suddenly, Noctis gasped, startled blue eyes open wide as his fingers seemed to seek purchase on Ardyn's shoulder and arm. Fresh tears fell, and the young healer shook his head. "I won't allow it. I swear it, Ardyn. I'll never allow it! I can't. I ... I can't lose you. Not like this or at all. I can't..." Noct broke down then and wept, clinging to Ardyn and the king could do nothing but hold onto his beloved and gently rock him.  
  
It took a long while until Noctis was able to speak again, and even longer for his words to make any sense. When they did though, Ardyn was first shocked and then ... both angry and grateful at the same time. Ramuh, it turned out, had _created_ Noctis as Ardyn's twin in some aspects, and as his perfect match in others. And the Fulgurian seemingly had done so without the approval of his siblings. Without Bahamut's knowledge even. For good reason though as it turned out. Ardyn ... Ardyn had evidently been on the way to self-destruct, but with Noctis by his side...  
  
"I remember dreams, well, _visions_ I guess is more apt to describe them, that I had when I was little. Of you. Aiding you. At the time, all I could recall of them was that I wanted to help the people who came to the shrine, but now I know why." Noct frowned, searching Ardyn's eyes. "Ramuh spoke to me, I think. I know what I must do, how to prevent what ... what I saw." Gentle hands touched Ardyn's face. "It wasn't your fault. Quite the opposite. You simply were in a similar situation as with Lylia. You had been healing the afflicted all day and ... there was an old man. A farmer. His family had travelled far to get him to you. He was just clinging on and you couldn't help yourself, but had to heal him. You collapsed, right in front of one of those _snakes_ in the Council. He saw your weakness as a sign and... He will betray you. The whole Council will. Your brother will play along, at your request. To save Lucis. To..."  
  
"Who ... who is this instigator. I will have his head on a pike," Ardyn snarled, anger rising within him.  
  
Noct shook his head, his touch more insistent. "No. Don't let the darkness take over. Don't allow it to ... to separate you from me. Because that's what would happen. I think ... I think Bahamut foolishly believes that you do not need aid, King of Light that you are. But Ramuh always doubted. He has watched us, humans I mean, and knows just how easily we can lose our way. How fast anger can cloud our judgement, and yes, I allow it as well so how can I sit here and tell you not to. But when I say that Bahamut is an idiot and I would love to strangle him for allowing all this suffering ... that's one thing. I can't actually do it, and let's be honest, I wouldn't. But you ... you can do as you threaten, and you'll never be the same again. And in the end, it would lead you down the same path. However, if you will allow it, with me by your side, you will not waver. You will not falter because I will aid you."  
  
Ardyn frowned, but Noct's hands on his face made it impossible to look away.  
  
"Please, Ardyn. Don't ... don't let the darkness, the daemons or whatever it is, take hold. That's how you ... fall from grace. Even if it's just for a moment..."  
  
"Kill them with kindness then? Or is that too dark as well?" Humour and something else overtook the anger within Ardyn, and he sighed at the warm feeling he felt spread throughout him. Noct was pleading with him, not because he was the king and the people of Lucis needed him, but because ... because he loved Ardyn. It was that which made the older man reconsider his stance and a smile spread across his face. "I think that with your help, I can shake up the Council without spilling blood, and I am sure Izunia will help us. He never quite agreed with some of my choices, which were made out of necessity and for no other reason. To think that some, if not most of those men and women are snakes in the grass..."  
  
"It's the same here at the shrine, trust me. Master Anatar simply found a way to rise above it all. And push it down wherever strife springs up. He was never thrilled by how easily I allow my emotions to get the better of me, but maybe I have to be this way for it also means I can pick up on _your_ feelings and their changes pretty easily."  
  
"To keep me in line should I allow rage to take over? I admit that I have felt more and more of it since I started to heal the afflicted, and I know I cannot give in to it." Ardyn nodded to himself. "You are right, _Ramuh_ is right. Alone, it would have been but a matter of time until I truly found myself in a situation where I was out of my depth. Where I would have lost myself to the darkness within me. But with you? There's a light shining within you that is brighter even than the Crystal. I promise that I will listen to you, but more importantly, I will love you with all that I am and I will never let go of that. This love I feel for you. It will guide me even if you might not be by my side at all times. As for the Council... I still wish to know who to watch out for. And who to remove when the opportunity to do so arises."  
  
Noct nodded, a bright smile gracing his face. "Together. The way we were meant to be. And as much as I thought fate and Astral involvement took our own decision making away from us, I know that I fell for you. _Me_. Maybe that is why Ramuh only now gave me back my memories. So that I know this is real. If that makes any sense." It did. Ardyn was glad that they had been allowed to fall in love first, and realised after that they had been destined. "But the truth is, having seen what would happen to you without love, I don't care how we came to be together. Because I never want to see you suffer that way."  
  
Ardyn's fingers found their way into Noct's beautiful hair and brought their foreheads together. "There is only one thing I am unhappy about. That you had to see all these things. With you by my side I can face anything. Be it power-hungry politicians or ... the darkness that I know I take into myself every time I heal someone. The darkness only the Crystal can take away. However, over these past few weeks, I felt ... lighter somehow. As if being near you was somehow buffering me from the daemons. As if loving you was making my heart float above the darkness."  
  
~~~  
  
Ardyn hadn't known then how right he had been. Now though, now that everything was over and done with, and those within the Council who wished Ardyn harm had been taken care of, the king knew that meeting his beloved had truly changed the course of his future. Had changed his stars. Glancing down at his husband, Ardyn reminisced a little more. Thinking back to the day they first stepped into the Crown City together and finding Izunia more than happy for the both of them. Cleansing himself at the Crystal, which seemed to be reaching out to Noctis as well.  
  
That had been the key to their success as it turned out. Both of them linked to the Crystal's power, and once it had happened, it couldn't be undone. Not even by Bahamut himself, and Ardyn knew the Draconian had tried. He had sent Noctis more dreadful visions, of the way they might have met in a different life where Ardyn had fallen to the darkness and they had found each other far too late to save him. A world where they had both perished to destroy the Scourge. Luckily they did not live in that world. Not that it was easy to rid Eos of its curse, no. But with the power of the Crystal and their bond, which was growing in strength not only each and every day, but also every time they made love, they finally found a way. Which unfortunately destroyed the light of the Crystal itself, but it was truly no longer needed.  
  
The two of them had become the guiding light of Lucis, of Eos itself. However, the Crystal was still moved to a place of honour, right above the throne the two lovers now shared, and Ardyn had to smile down at his beloved once more, remembering how nervous Noctis had been the first time he had taken his rightful place by Ardyn's side. He...  
  
"Shit, you're thinking so loud you could wake the dead with it," a sleepy voice grumbled moments before bleary blue eyes caught Ardyn's. "It's nighttime. Nighttime is for sleepies or did you miss that lesson at king school?" Settling himself more comfortably on Ardyn's chest, Noct traced lines that only he could see on the king's skin. "Gil for your thoughts?" 

[ ](http://www.eowyns-musings.net/art/croliv/oracleoframuh.png)

Chuckling, Ardyn replied, "I was just remembering how we met, my heart. And how I never wish to be without you again. I recall what you told me about this other life we may have lead and I hope that our counterparts there will find their happiness as well. Bahamut may have set them on a path of destruction, but I know that if their hearts are as entwined as ours, they will weather whatever storms might lie ahead of them. Just as we did."  
  
"Hmmm. Though I fear we won't weather tomorrow if you keep me from going back to sleep..." Kissing Ardyn's chest right above his heart, Noct smiled up at his beloved. "Sleep, my king. And when you wake, I will be here. As I am meant to be."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) if you wish :D


End file.
